villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Medallions
under construction Description There are 8 types of medallions: *Medallion of Courage grey *Medallion of Triumph green *Medallion of Conquest blue *Medallion of Supremacy pink *Obsidian Medallion dark greyish *Malachite Medallion greenish *Carnelian Medallion red *Pyrritte Medallion reddish Use *Medallion of Courage: **you can buy different keystones (sold by Aenop) in Traven Isles) which opens up different regions: ***a Coruscan Keystone (75) opens Zanzidon Grotto ***a Coral Keystone (75) opens Isle Rega ***an Aqua Keystone (75) opens Isle Vega ***a Zona Keystone (15) opens Agari Cove ***an Anobri Keystone (15) opens Flowering Island ***a Lysa Keystone (15) opens Barbing Rock The 3 above are isles that only have gathering stuff lvl 44-55 **you can buy your Shadow Fated outfit according to your class (sold by Aenop) (either you buy special armor outfit or special weapon) ***Calypso's Fated Robe (wizard) (125) ***Voltan's Fated Cassock (priest) (125) ***Celestia's Fated Jerkin (hunter) (125) ***Marat's Fated Armor (warrior) (125) **you need to buy Traven Efflux (for a quest) (also used in crafting stuff) ***1 Traven Efflux = 5 medallions (you will need 10 Traven Efflux) **you can exchange Medallion of Courage for Medallion of Triumph ***1 Medallion of Triumph = 5 Medallion of Courage *Medallion of Triumph: **you can buy different keystones (sold by Alkindri) in The Depths which opens 5 different Shadow Fate regions: ***Shadow Fated Traven (225) (same amount bounties as regular Traven + 4 elder l50) ***Shadow Fated Terratrias (105) (same amount bounties as regular Terratrias) ***Shadow Fated Agari (35) (has 5 bounties) ***Shadow Fated Flowering Island (35) (has 5 bounties) ***Shadow Fated Barbing Rock (35) (has 5 bounties) **you can buy your Shadow Fated weapon according to your class (sold by Alkindri) (if you have already bought the armor outfit, you don't need special weapon) ***Calypso's Fated Staff (wizard) (275) ***Voltan's Fated Mace (priest) (275) ***Celestia's Fated Bow (hunter) (275) ***Marat's Fated Sword (warrior) (275) **you can exchange Medallion of Courage for Medallion of Triumph ***1 Medallion of Triumph = 5 Medallion of Courage *Medallion of Conquest: **you can buy different keystones (sold by Valsha) in The Depths which opens 3 Shadow Fated regions: ***Shadow Fated Rega (150) (same amount bounties as regular Rega) ***Shadow Fated Vega (150) (same amount bounties as regular Vega) ***Shadow Fated Zanzidon (150) (same amount bounties as regular Zanzido) *Medallion of Supremacy: **you can buy a key (sold by ?) in The Depths which opens The Future ***The Future (650) (only the l55 elders here) *Obsidian Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by ?) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (200) opens Pyrron Bastion ***a Keystone (200) opens Pyrron Ramparts ***a Keystone (325) opens The Undercroft ***a Keystone (325) opens Pyrron Apothecary *Malachite Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by ?) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (200) opens Pyrron Underbelly ***a Keystone (200) opens Gargoyle Creation Caves (get double medallions here) ***a Keystone (325) opens The Armory ***a Keystone (325) opens Staging Chambers *Carnelian Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by ?) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (600) opens Keppel Cavern ***a Keystone (250) opens The Blighted Bastille *Pyrritte Medallion **you can buy different keystones (sold by ?) in Sapphira's Lament which opens up different regions: ***a Keystone (4500) opens Key of Pyrron ***a Keystone (500) opens Fungal Caverns Of Basido (get double medallions here) In the Crystal Spire is a guy named Burkin that gives you 350 pyrite medallions back if you have done the l70 elders. Where to get them *Medallion of Courage: whenever you kill a bounty at Terratrias Reef, Traven Isles or The Depths *Medallion of Triumph: whenever you kill a bounty at Zanzidon Grotto, Isle Rega or Isle Vega *Medallion of Conquest: whenever you kill a bounty at Shadow Fated Terratrias or Shadow Fated Traven *Medallion of Supremacy: whenever you kill a bounty at Shadow Fated Rega, Shadow Fated Vega or Shadow Fated Zanzidon *Obsidian Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at Pyrron Upper Keep, Sapphira's Lament, Pyrron Lower Keep or Pyrron Mezzanine *Malachite Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at The Undercroft, Pyrron Bastion, Pyrron Ramparts or Pyron Apothecary *Carnelian Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at Staging Chambers, The Armory, Pyrron Underbelly or Gargoyle Creation Caves (double) *Pyrritte Medallion: whenever you kill a bounty at The Sanctorium, The Drom, The Corkle Woods, The Crystal Spire, Keppel Cavern, Fungal Caverns Of Basido (double) Category:Items Category:Medallions